


Spiced Up Potion Not Fancy Wine

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [21]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Potions, Potions Accident, general sillyness, the f bomb is thrown around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: Tharaêl raises an eyebrow, pops the cork off the vial and downs its contents in one go. He makes a face of disgust. “What the fuck was in this thing?”- “It’s a potion, dumbass, not some fancy wine. It is not supposed to taste good.”





	Spiced Up Potion Not Fancy Wine

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are feeling better, right. In the end what could go wrong?

  
Tharaêl whisper yells at me: “Are you fucking out of your mind?”  
  
“What? - You didn’t think that we were going to kill him?”  
  
“Of Course I thought that. Only idiots would think otherwise. Seriously who drags an alive bounty contract, who can kill you with the snap of their fingers, into a crowded city where he is a danger to us, the people there and even himself?”  
  
“ _We_ will do that and I don’t care about the danger or the little extra work. The point is I’m not going to kill him nor will I let you do so.”  
  
“There are other wild mages around here. For fucks sake when we try to drag him away then they will take notice.”  
  
“Not if I can help it.”  
  
He rolls his eyes at me and mutters under his breath: “Idiot.”  
  
I put a hand on his shoulder and smile “Listen I have a plan.”  
  
“Well how fucking peachy. You might let me in on it _before_ getting in bullshit like this.” He knocks my hand off.  
  
“Shh... Try to keep it down a bit while speaking, will ya.” He stares at me with an angry scowl “Now I’ve ugh ‘found’ some invisibility potions from the Sun temple. I down one, you down one and we will make him drink his too. Just in case that he would not be waking up anytime soon I’ve spiced his potion up with a bit of ‘knock out’ .  
  
“Fine give it to me. And if it doesn’t work…”  
  
I cock my eyebrow, unamused “What? You are going to die?”  
  
“Yes and I’ll come back to haunt you.”  
  
“Killjoy. First I’ll keep the mage still and make him relax his throat and then you pour all the contents of that bottle into his mouth. Do not spill even one drop, we would not want him waking up too soon, would we.”  
  
“Get to it already. The wild mages are making their rounds.”  
  
We pour the contents of the potion bottle in his mouth. As soon as that is done I lay him on the ground and fish out two other invisibility potions. I hand one to Tharaêl. He looks at me quizzically.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Down it.”  
  
He raises an eyebrow, pops the cork off the vial and downs its contents in one go. He makes a face of disgust. “What the fuck was in this thing?”  
  
I chuckle quietly. “It’s a potion, dumbass, not some fancy wine. It is not supposed to taste good.”  
  
Then I down my drink and wait the potion to take effect on all of us.  
  
***  
  
A short while later…  
  
I walk with a bounce in my step along the road back to Ark while Thari looks a displeased, like he always does, but this time he just happens to be carrying a dangerous wild mage on his back piggyback stile. “I told you that it would work. They didn’t suspect a thing.”  
  
“We were lucky not to be noticed. For fucks sake one wrong move, or spoiled potion and we might have become electrocuted bounty hunters. Or worse. Do you have any ideas what the wild mages do to people.”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it because our plan - it did work.”  
  
“YOUR plan. I have no idea what sort of karma you have cashed in that your luck held out on such a flimsy operation. Fucking luck you never know when it will run out.” He yawns.  
  
“What is mister grumpy getting tired. Was the excitement too much for you?”  
  
“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He yawns again. And when he finishes I can see his eyes slowly shutting.  
  
“Thari what is wrong. Are you alright?”  
  
He shrugs. It looks utterly comical with a drugged wild mage on his back.  
  
We slow our pace and I keep an eye on him. He really does look tired. When was the last time he really slept? Did he get any sleep the day when I gave him the ultimatum?  
  
Just that moment when I finish my thought he falls upon me with our unconscious prisoner still on his back. We all fall to the ground.  
  
We all lay in a pile of tree people. Me underneath, the mage sandwiched in the middle and Tharaêl being the king of our pile. There are two heavy men on top of me crushing me with their weight. I try to wiggle out from under them but to no avail. Suddenly the mage begins to stir. He mumbles: “Mags get off…”  
  
Blazes I must have mixed the potions up. The mage got the normal invisibility potion and Thari got the one with a bit of ‘knock out’.  
  
In our jumble of limbs I quickly try to reach for my pocket where I have the ‘knock out’ potion stored. It is difficult, the mage is moving more and more, but I still get to it. I wiggle it out and dump its contents into the open mouth of our bounty hostage mage. He makes a slight noise of surprise and then goes limp again.  
  
I feel relieved; this time he’ll be soundly asleep for a few days. Still I’m far from comfortable. I need to get out from under them otherwise soon I’ll feel numb all over and them any sort of movement is close to impossible.  
  
I begin wiggling out of the pile slowly by getting my left foot out, then right hand and finally the rest of my body. This certainly was not what I had in mind when making plans for our daring escape with our prize.  
  
It seems to be getting late. I reach out my hand towards the empty space between the sun and horizon. Only five fingers worth of empty space. Roughly only one hour of sunlight left. I’d better make some camp arrangements because Thari is going to be out for a few hours, at least.  
  
Blazes he is going to kill me when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of silliness. Hopefully the good kind. ANd I'm glad that you made it this far. Hopefully you got something out of it- even if it is just a small smile.
> 
> So the prophetess got to get out adventuring- she is happy, but is Tharaêl? I think he would be the grumpy kind of person who seems displeased at everything even when he is quite content or happy even. In this piece I believe he is close to content because the situation is certainly an improvement to just sitting in his friend’s house and wallowing in his self-pity.


End file.
